Ed Edd Eddy n DeeDee
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: Forced to live with her rude Grandmother her Freshman year of College,Donna is none too happy .But, will the promises of a new love,some new crazy friends, and a secrets that are waiting on the horizon of this small town of Peach Creek be enough to keep Donna from high-tailing it out of there?
1. Peach-What!

124 Forest Avenue was in a chaotic uproar. The blue and white bungalow that usually sat meekly in the middle Forest Avenue seemed to tremble with rage over the news.

The usually quiet dinners of the Madaki family had taken quite a turn when Robert Madaki announced his solution for his eighteen year old daughter's college living arrangements.

Now it was father vs daughter and Mother vs youngest daughters,identical ten year old twins ,Melanie and Valerie. The twins' matching honey colored eyes glimmered impishly as they watched the argument between the two unfold.

"Peach creek!"the eldest daughter yells "I don't even have the slightest as clue to where that is!"Donna Madaki slammed her fork day next to her plate.

Rage was written all over her face.

"Goody- two shoes has really done it now,"Valerie whispered to Melanie. They both tried to suppress giggles.

Donna took a quick break from her fit of anger to shoot her sisters a nasty would get an earful later on tonight after she won the verbal battle with her father.

Donna had always been "the perfect one"never causing mischief as the twins did on a regular basis. She was fourth of her high school class and never once received any disciplinary counsel for her them,she seemed infallible until this moment.

"Yup, big bird is really going to get it now,"Melanie chimed elbowed Valerie who laughed even returned Melanie's grin.

Devil's in braids they were.

 _Antagonizing little brats._

Their mother,Jamie, shot the twins a warning look and they shut up temporarily. Yet ,she knew that wouldn't last long. Jamie rubbed her temples in frustration from the combination of the yelling and loud laughter of her younger daughter's were doing a number on her head.

"May as well could have remained at work for this,"Jamie said frowning rubbing her protruding belly. She was referring to her job as a Kindergarten teacher. Ironically,today was her last day and now she was on maternity leave. Yet,she wasn't sure if remaining home would be less stress inducing from the looks of it.

Robert's deep brown eyes shimmered in astonishment at his usually mild mannered daughter's outburst. He quickly masked his expression with authority."You need to change that tone young lady,"Robert Madaki admonished wagging his finger at bushy eyebrows furrowed as if they were terrified caterpillars.

Traces of his accent laced his voice in warning signifying his patience was running very thin.

Donna folded her arms defiantly across her cheeks grew slightly red from frustration.

"No, I will not!You just can't tell me I'm going to move with that ornery, discordant woman until my sophomore year in college!She hates us!"Donna flung back at stood firmly behind her chair not backing stared down her father not taking her eyes off of him.

Jamie Madaki,her mother, gasped as a pained express crept into her eyes. The 'she' Donna was referring to was Robert's mother and she knew perfectly well why. Her hazel eyes clouded over a bit, but she quickly hid this by shaking her red ringlets in disagreement.

"Nonsense Donna ,why would you say such a thing,"her mother intervened quickly."Your grandmother loves all of us!Stop being so ridiculous!"

Donna scoffed looking away from the both of them. Her light brown orbs practically pierced a hole into the wall. She really can not stand that narrow minded woman. The feeling had a great likelihood of being mutual just because her mother was biracial. Akita Madaki considered her and her own grandchildren to be "tainted."

"I won't stay with her,I blatantly refuse,"Donna's voice quavered going quieter as the fight started to leave her.

Donna's mother reached for hand gently. She clasped her daughter's dainty hand.

"Honey, we don't favor this solution anymore than you do, but this is the only option to ensure you have the best education possible. Dear, you know funds are a bit unpredictable at the moment. And I told you numerous amounts of times to submit housing your housing application and what did you say?"Donna's mother asked giving her a knowing look.

"I said "I will do it later,"Donna mumbled in response. Chronic procrastination is her worse adversary that she hoped to overcome at Xavier University.

Donna's mother nodded in agreement. "Right. Now, your grandmother already agreed to let you drive her car over to Xaiver for class."

Donna groaned in despair as she ran her hand through her impossibly curly dark hair. Now her grandmother would really think Donna owed began to hit her head against the kitchen sisters giggled. Donna shot back up and gave the two a death glare from beneath her glasses failing at shutting them ,they both stuck out their tongues in reply. The two devils wore matching blue tees _Captain America_ tees.

Robert cleared his throat and looked at Donna with a serious expression.

"Donna, would you really put your education on the line for this silly disagreement with your grandmother?"

Donna shook her head.

"No sir,"she glumly replied.

She sank back into her designated chair at the dinner table in then glanced over to her father. She studied her father's face and noticed a few extra bags under his eyes.A few extra gray hairs were added to his salt and pepper hair. It appeared to be taking a toll on him more than ever before. Especially,with her new brother about to immediately regretted snapping back at him.

Donna hated causing more grief than necessary to her parents. The family had been having a rough time since her father's salary had been cut in half at the insurance company. The bills began to pile and so did the amount of stress.

Her father sighed in relief

"Now,now Peach Creek isn't so bad. It 's a small quaint town that has it hidden crime rate is pretty low.I used to have one heckuva a childhood growing up there in the cul-de-sac."

Robert boasted to his beloved four women. He seemed to grow excited revisiting his youth .Both his usually dull brown eyes and midnight colored skin glowed with excitement.

The three that surrounded Donna listened on eagerly . Donna only partially listened. It wasn't the town she was worried about .It was her prejudice grandmother.


	2. The lonely Genius

**A/N:HI!Iknow I have been away for a loooong while.I've been dealing with college and emotional issues but, I have been quietly back editing my old things and I will update soon. :)**

149 Peach lane was tranquil and undisturbed. It's one inhabitant lounged around it while the two parental units were off on a business trip.

Eddward "Double D" Lawson lay sprawled upon his bed watching the newest documentary on the Simulation theory about life that he's grown so interested in. He spent much time researching as much as he could on it. Double D was fresh out of the bathtub pretty content with his long and thorough bath. He valued cleanliness and order above anything.

" _Cleanliness is the next step to Nobel Peace Prize-ness"_

It was a corny Lawson family joke but, it made Double D chuckle every time when one of his parents said it.

Plus,no one could ever be _too_ clean.

His aquamarine eyes were fixed intently upon his documentary this time was called "Cheat Code:Simulation Revealed."

This is how Double D had been spending this whole summer.

At the age of 18 soon to be 19, Double D was a junior at Ohio State University double majoring in philosophy and engineering.

His philosophy professor William Reeves had shared the simulation theory with the class months ago. This theory was first discovered by Hans Moravec but expanded by the philosopher Nick Bostrom.

The theory is that the world known to man is not what it world is actually a simulation with a higher being controlling Earth's beings like a video much like the video game _The Sims._

At first,Double D was skeptical of this theory .But as time progressed, the dark haired young man did more research,the theory seemed more plausible.

Double D spent every waking hour perfecting his miniature model Peach Creek to better test this theory. He was almost complete with the model, but he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting one vital detail.

The documentary ended and Double D switched his TV off. He went over to the corner of his room to survey the model for the billionth time. It was an absolutely perfect model of Peach Creek

The landscape of the model took numerous weeks to craft and the holograms inhabiting in the atmosphere looked indistinguishable from the real residents of Peach Creek

Double D surveyed the scene .In the model of Peach Creek,it was mid afternoon and the holograms were standing in place as if waiting for Double D.

"Salutations,my inhabitants of Peach Creek,"he chuckled and began to enter the commands of what he wanted each resident to do.

"He first punched in for Kevin to ride his bike through. Double D then had Nazz saunter by Kevin .Double D had Kevin to become distracted by Nazz and crash his bike into a trash can.

"Double D chuckled .He switched his attention to his Hologram self and his two friends Ed and Eddy.

Double Dee keyed in for a Eddy to chime in a new get rich quick scheme and for himself to protest.

He hits another command and Ed chimed in his catchphrase "Buttered Toast.".

Double Dee laughed, but a pang of longing hit him.

Boy,did he miss his two friends .

They had spent the summer in Cancun with the rest of the high school neighborhood the recent graduates of Peach Creek High that included Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Lee, May, Ed, Eddy and more.

* * *

 _Even though Double D graduated early back two years ago,he had been invited along for the trip._

 _"I have too much work to get done here and that's not really my forte,"Double D replied. Ed and Eddy looked disappointed._

 _Eddy brushed that look of disappointment away with a swiftness._

 _Sentimental shit was totally not cool!_

 _"Alright bro suit yourself .More babes and dough for us. Eddy's eyes gleamed mischievously."I came up with the perfect over the border 'scam. Ain't that right, Ed?"_

 _Eddy's forehead wrinkled in confusion from the lack of response from his friend._

 _"Ed?"He repeated and looked back over at him._

 _The biggest of the three , Ed stood in his green shirt on the brink of tears. Even at 19,Ed was still attached to the three of his friends like glue._

 _"But Double D you've got to go,"Ed protested his bottom lip trembled. Tears threatened to flow out the corners of his brown eyes._

 _"But Ed I -,"Double D felt himself being uprooted from the ground by his six foot seven friend."Hey Ed!Put me down!"_

 _The wavy raven haired boy refused and continue to hold onto Double D._

 _The poor, scrawny guy was absolutely being crushed by his lovable oaf of a friend._

 _"Please Double D!"._

 _"Eddy help!"Double D cried but the short brunette was doubled over in laughter onto Double D's bedroom immaculate floor was no help to the madness as usual._

* * *

Double D chuckled at the memory.

Even after all that, he still didn't relent and go on the trip.

Now, he kinda wish he had. Double D sighed and looked at a framed picture of him and his two best friends. Double D missed them so .They wouldn't be back for another three weeks. There weren't many people left except for the parents,little kids,and his forever ornery elderly neighbor.

"Even the underclassmen and middle schoolers in Peach Creek,had planned trips of their own.

Double D felt lonelier than ever tonight as he glanced at the Peach Creek holograms.

It wasn't the same as interacting with his real friends.

"The life of a genius is thus a lonely one,"Double D concluded sadly watching the model longing for his friends.


	3. A crash-course

"And then mom said ,"Deb, I swear to God if you bring stray cat in here I'm going to tan your hide. I don't care if your 43 or not, "the cabbie, Debby cackled. Her bulky body quivered with laughter at her story. Donna fumbled with her hands not really listening to the cab driver. She fidgeted nervously as the Peach Creek scenery changed from the quaint buildings in the middle of the town. Now, the cab had made a left onto Peach Cobbler road past a small middle school. Donna's body stiffened against the uncomfortable cab seat as she drew near to her torture chamber.

Donna landed two hours ago in Cincinnati, Ohio after exchanging tearful good byes with her family before boarding her plane from Greenwich. She pressed her face against the window staring longingly at Greenwich until it was faded into chapter of her new life.

"Time to blossom and grow up now, Donna, "She urged herself wiping away remnants of her tears. Donna wasn't sure if that was easier said than done. The cab started to decelerate as it came upon the beginning of Peach Lane. Donna's heart pounded as 51 Peach Lane's mailbox came into view.

"We're here! "Debby said cheerfully. Her chubby face beamed brightly as if she were dropping off Donna at a palace.

Donna turned and gasped. She did a once over at the address and stared wide eyed at the home she was expected to live in for a year with her grandmother.

The house was a pale yellow and the paint peeled badly at the shingles of the house. The screen door hung loosely off the door by a fringed wire and had a baseball sized hole in the bottom. Two of the window panes were cracked badly and were pitifully duct- taped at a failed attempt to repair it .The only thing that was remotely attractive about the house was a bed of multicolored zinnias and snapdragons that were planted neatly beside the crumbling stone sidewalk.

Donna winced at the house as she paid Debby." Um thank you, "

Donna she hadn't been prepared for state of her Ekalia's father told her the house needed some work done, but THAT was an understatement.

"No problem darling!"The red head woman folded the money and put it carefully in the glove compartment. She still continued to beam.

 _Oh my goodness._ Donna thought as she slammed the cab door.

 _This worst than I initially inferred._

Donna went to the trunk to get her luggage. In total,she'd brought along four figured when she got a part-time job that she would buy more items.

One by one,she sat each by the curb except for her carry on bag which consisted of a few miscellaneous items and her treasured Tolkien novels along with Salvage The Bone by Jesmyn Ward that she'd picked up at the Cincinnati couldn't wait to read it.

Donna waved goodbye to Debby, the eccentric cab lady. She beeped the horn six times before speeding off.

"What a weird lady,"Donna said to herself watching the car fade off into the distance. She sighed and stared at the hulking eyesore in front of her temporary home.

"Well here goes nothing, "Donna coaxed herself. She started up the crumbling sidewalk dragging her first piece of luggage along with her carry-on up the stone steps.

Donna heard a loud TV blaring through the door. She began to knock on the was no answer as the TV continued to blare. She squinted and could see through the blinds Ekalia Madaki focused intently on the television.

"Goodness, "Donna huffed."This woman must be hard of hearing."

Donna rapped harder on the door a second time. This time she looked back in the window to see her Ekalia blink in surprise. She got up and quickly went to the back.

"Great I've frightened her,"Donna scolded herself. She started to knock again."Ekalia its m-,"Donna is cut off by the door swinging opening abruptly.

There was her stout Ekalia holding a was a sinister glare plastered upon her face _."M ga-agbagbu_!"She growled holding the gun at Donna. She was so startled fell backwards off the porch into the Zinnia flower bed.

" _Nne nne adịghị gbaa ya m!"_ Donna screamed back loudly in fear pleading for her Ekalia not to shoot her.

"Its Donna!"She cried in English this time holding her hands up.

Ekalia Madaki blinked and then glared at Donna . She towered over her in an animal print house dress that flapped in the wind as she lowered the shotgun.

"Why you beat on my door like that then girl?,"she growled.

Donna groaned and rolled over in the flowers had been crushed pretty badly by Donna and her luggage.

"I kept knocking but you never responded by coming to the door,""Donna started to lift herself and fix her glasses and smooth down her hair.

"Next time be patient,"The elderly woman looked down at her and scowled."Nzuzu girl!Look what you did to my flowers!"Ekalia Madaki explained indicating to the flowers Donna fell in.

Donna laughed sheepishly growing bright red."My apologies Ekalia you gave me such a scare that I-." Ekalia Madaki held up her hand cutting her off."When you put your things in your room,you will dig these up. I will send you to the store so you can plant new this to your bill of living here,"Ekalia Madaki thundered to her.

" _Gene mere me,_ "She grumbled as she then shuffled back into the house leaving Donna on the ground with her mouth gaped open. " _Gene mere me_ "roughly translated to why me.

"Home Sweet home, "she whispered softly as she began to pick up the items that fell out of her carry-on bag. She began to dust off the dirt on her clothes. She noticed her _Salvage The Bone_ novel flapped open backwards in the bed of groaned and right when she was about to reach for it but it moved. Donna jumped slightly.

"Oh hell,what's going on?"she wondered .

Her hands shook as she reached for the quickly snatched it up and under it revealed a baby turtle. It craned its little green neck around slowly in confusion.

Donna giggled."My Donna,how adult of you to be scared of such a teeny,little thing."

Donna picked it up and held it gently in her small palm.

"Why hello ,"she said to the turtle smiling at reached out to softly touch it's neck,but it tried to nip at her couldn't resist wanting to keep this as her own little pet while remaining in this wretched place. Donna placed the little turtle on the nearby crumbling path so she can keep a nearby eye on him,so he wouldn't wander off. Donna was going to have to sneak him in the house after she got up her things.

"Oh my, are you alright?"A male's voice asked concerned. The voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a thin, wiry young man about her age with blue-green eyes. He had a slight gap and a goatee

.He was wearing a black beanie and an orange shirt. He appeared to an inch or two taller than her making him around 5'10-5'11. Donna was surprised to see in his hands the rest of her luggage. She quickly dusted off her clothes. She stood up and adjusted her glasses.

"Y-yes I'm fine, "Donna replied reddening. He had obviously seen the exchange with her and her grandmother.

Great, she thought to herself.

The young man started to place her luggage next to the stone steps. Donna quickly remembered the turtle and squatted down to scoop him up from accidentally stepped did this just in time .She breathed a sigh of relief. She sat down on the stairs holding the turtle. The young man noticed this."What do you have there?"she grew embarrassed having forgotten he was standing right in front of her. It's probably pretty childish here to keep stray pets that she found.

"Its u-uh nothing really,"she stuttered,"Its just a turtle that was right here I found."She looks down at the turtle to avoid meeting his would probably think of her as a childish geek. Not the impression she wanted to have on her new neighbors.

But to Donna's shock,he placed the rest of the luggage down beside the stairs and sat down next to Donna and studied the turtle in her palm.

"Hmm,"he mutters looking at it analytically."May I?"He asked Donna indicating he wanted to pick it up.

"You may,"Donna replied carefully handing him the turtle. He inspected the turtle thoroughly and smiled.

"Well Miss I think you've found yourself a Red-Eared Slider turtle. These and spotted turtles are quite common in our neighborhood. I have a two Red Eared Sliders in my room.I call them Newton and Billy. Pretty silly,right?I would be quite happy to bring over food for the little guy later,"He offered gently handing the turtle back to palms touched slightly.

"Thank you so much.I would like that,"Donna gushed gratefully. She fixed her glasses to get a better look at the young man. He wore a kind expression. Donna could see a flash of a dimple implanted firmly with in his right cheek as he smiled at her. Donna blushed. She hoped he didn't notice her studying him. It was a bad habit of hers she obtained from AP psychology activities.

The guy got up and reached out his hand to help up Donna. She gratefully accepted and grabbed his hands which were warm .

"I'm Eddward but most of my friends call me Double D,"Double D told her. He firmly shook her hand .He studied her features as if analyzing grows self-conscious and looks away.

"Well,nice to meet I'm D-,"The screen door slammed shut and Donna's Ekalia is standing there with a set of car keys in her hand.

"Girl,go get my flowers now before the store to George's Shoppe on Main st."

She tossed her keys to Donna for her surprisingly new Green Toyota Camry.

Ekalia Madaki's eyes finally registered Double D."Hello how are you today?"He spoke kindly to her. Ekalia sneered at him as if he were beneath her.

"Keep your COMPANY off MY property,"Ekalia Madaki grouched wagging her finger at Donna.

Donna should've known her Ekalia would react like that .Especially, towards someone like Eddward.

Madaki angrily grunted and slammed her screen door.

"I'm so sorry about that,Eddward,"Donna apologized to Double D forgetting to call him by his nickname in the shame,"my grandmother is just...

...complicated,"she finished way too kindly.

Double D stood up nodding in understanding.

"No,need to grandmother is a private woman.I understand and respect her privacy..."Double D trailed off"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Donna,"She informed began to pick up as much luggage as she needed to quickly get everything in and had no idea what time this place closed.

"Well Donna is a nice name,"he grinned again at her.

"Hopefully, I will see you was nice making your acquaintance. Welcome to Peach Creek."Double D said . He crossed over into his yard directly next door to the waved once more at Donna who waved back .Her stomach fluttered happily. She carried in her things.


	4. Guitar Hero and Chill )

There's a girl in my room! Double D thought to was a bit shocking to only other female that had been in his room was his mother. She really didn't count but, there she was in his room. Her hair cascaded down her back as she knelt down. Double D's mind played back how this came to be.

Minutes ago

"Ah,there she is!"Double D exclaimed to himself.

He had finally seen Donna a few days after the sat on the air-conditioning unit next to her grandmother's house. Her brown,poofy hair was pulled into a ponytail. Donna wore bright green tank top and a pair of blue glasses were off and her eyes were fixed toward the look on her face was peaceful.

Double D quickly ran back to his garage to retrieve the turtle food. He was a man of Double D would hate to make a bad impression on his new neighbor by not going through with his promise.

He spotted the small brown bag by his father's tools and grabbed walked out of the garage and crossed over into the Madaki yard.

Plus, She seems like a nice person to talk to.

Ever since they met, he had been replaying their conversation in his head over and took notice of the collection of Tolkien books that spilled out of her backpack after the fall.(He'd read most of the books and adored Tolkien!) He noticed how protective and gentle she was of the little turtle. She made him smile. There weren't too many other soft-spoken and gentle people within the cul-de-sac except for Double D, of course. He'd been teased forever about that.

"Why hello,"Double D called out to her when he was ten feet away.

Donna squinted in his direction and put on her glasses.

"Hi there,"Donna responded turning around on the air conditioner unit to face smiled warmly at Double D. He felt a strange warmth in his chest.

It could be the spaghetti from earlier.

Double D proudly thrust the turtle food towards Donna.

"I didn't forget what I promised earlier.I just never saw you outside again after that day."Double D told her and then flushed."Not that I was watching your house or anything because that would be odd and and,"he rambled and immediately shut his mouth.

Great,you've probably scared your new neighbor,Edward.

But to Double D's surprise, Donna looked at him appreciative.

"Thank you,"she beamed. "I'm glad you remembered and waited.I thought I would never have free time myself,"she said a bit bitterly.

Double D was a bit surprised by her change of tone.

"Oh?"he responded raising his eyebrow.

"Why's that?"he sat next to her on the scooted over to make probably had something to do with her D knew that would never win Citizen of the Year,but he never would have thought she would treat her relative cruelly.

Donna shook her head."My grandmother and I really don't see eye to eye,"Donna stated simply, but didn't go D didn't press seemed like that was a sensitive spot in her life that she didn't like to talk D quickly changed the subject.

"So where are you from.I've never seen you visit,but I've seen you aunt and uncle and your cousin,Akira over here .Am I correct?,"he asked genuinely interested.

Donna nodded frowning a bit.

Akira was dark skinned beauty with lovely mesmerizing brown attitude was awful so Double D steered cleared.

"I'm so sorry you've have the misfortune of meeting A-Nightmira and I'm from Greenwich Connecticut,"Donna laughed a bit.

Double D chuckled

"Well she's not that b-,"Double D paused remembering the time she swore at him and poured orange soda on him at the Fourth of July party last year after he accidentally stepped on her toe.

"Well,I stand corrected," he concluded."I'm not that fond of her,"he said.

 _Unlike you._

"Where did that come from,"Double D wonder aloud.

Donna looked at him puzzled.

"What was that?"she looked at him attentively.

Double D flushed and grabbed his shirt.

"Nothing,Its just the heat."

"Oh my,is it too much for you?Do you need to go inside?"she asked concerned.

Double D stood up quickly.

"Yes,that's it. We can go inside. My parents aren't home,"Double D suggested. He instantly clasped his hand over his mouth. He turned a bright scarlet realizing what he said. Donna shifted nervously on the unit.

"I-I-I mean I wouldn't want to cause conflict with your Grandmother by going over to her house,"he stammered.

Donna looked down timidly."Umm oh okay.I knew that,"She said quietly. She was a bit red herself.

"D-Do you like video games?My mother bought video games at a used shop for my PlayStation is this guitar one I want to-,"

"Guitar Hero?!"Donna cut in excited."I love that game so much!I still play it with my father to this very one do you have?"Donna gushed.

Double D smiled and sighed in relief.

Awkward situation averted.

"I have Guitar Hero 3,"He squeaked in response. Donna gasped in joy and grabbed Double D's hand.

"Let's go!"she said almost dragging him along.

Double D agreed as he clutched her soft feminine hand into his.

The summer heat was making him feel hot again.

-Currently-

"All done!"Donna chirped getting off her knees. She 'd run over next door quickly to get her guitar controller, so that the game would be multiplayer. She had hooked hers up and turned on the PlayStation. The intro theme reverberated through his room. Double D stared at how cute she was when she was excited.

What are you thinking Edward!He scolded himself.

Donna felt him looking at her and she winked.

"Its game time!"She declared .She shot up her left hand in a rock and roll D laughed.

"Yes,let's do this,"he declared and mimicked. Double D had no clue how to play. He had yet to touch the game.

Donna grinned widely and pressed play.

Before Double D knew it,three hours had gone by. With the songs coupled with Donna being there had been a blast for Double D. It was clear Double D wouldn't win against Donna,so the two began a co-op career on easy.

Double D found all the music to be incredibly addictive, especially,Sunshine Of Your Love despite the subtly vulgar mind and eyes wandered to Donna from time to time on that song causing him to mess up a bit.

"Filthy,filthy,"he scolded himself under his breath.

Donna took off the guitar controller from around her shoulder and placed it on the floor."Well, I'm pooped in a good way,"she said smiling ear to ear.

Her smile and satisfaction was D couldn't help but grin back at her lovely face.

"I'm glad you've had a splendid time,"Double D said to her. He stared off a bit blushing.

"And I'm very pleased you've had me over,Eddward,"Donna stomach did flip. Normally, he hated when people called him Eddward, but coming out of her lips it sounded absolutely beautiful.

He looked back up at her .She stared down at her it his imagination or was she blushing too?

"I-I was wondering if you would want to hang out more together,"Donna's voice was barely above a whisper. A warmth passed through Double knew now it wasn't summer heat nor spaghetti.

"Donna Madaki,"he said."It would be my absolute pleasure,"

Donna smiled before the loud rapping began on the door.

"DONNA,"an angry yet familiar voice bellowed.


	5. The Date

There was a small line at ticket booth. Various aromas of the concession stand food trickled out of the door and intermingled with the low rumbling of chatter .Ever since Donna made her way out of Grandmother's house for the night,she thought she would hurl all over her red plaid halter dress.

Donna was on a date! A real date! She had not been so nervous in her entire life!She had even went as far as to take her hair out of her two signature puff balls to straighten it. The female sported a red plaid matching head band that she kept fumbling with from time to time nervously.

Double D stood beside her in two kept exchanging side glances at each other and quickly looking away. The two had been inseparable since Donna had arrived Peach Creek much to Ekalia Madaki's mouth was permanently turned downward in distaste whenever she laid eyes on the two across the yard at the Lawson's.

Surprisingly, she had not uttered a word since the first day Donna arrived about the two except for forbidding Donna to let him ride in her car. Double D happily offered to drive in his own sensible grey 2009 Ford Focus whenever the pair would go somewhere together which was often.

Donna had no idea why her grandmother stopped voicing her objections but she had a slight bad feeling about shrugged it would deal with it when it came.

Double D cleared his throat.

"Geez its kind of windy out here for it to be early August,"He said chuckling a bit.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck in his orange button down shirt.

"Y-Yeah the weather really Is peculiar,"she mumbled.

Donna looked at hated this burning awkwardness that she'd thought they've already overcame.

Ever since he picked her up,he hadn't said much to her and she hadn't either.

A couple of days ago while playing another round of guitar hero and being wooed by him showing her the simulation theory model,Double D asked her out.

Donna closed her eyes and sighed.

 _Here goes nothing._

Donna's left hand drummed nervously on her thigh before she reached over and grabbed his hand. It felt a bit damp like her own,but she didn't mind. Double D blinked in surprised and grabbed her hand back giving it a little opened his mouth say something.

"Next!"A shrill female voice said snapping them out of their moment.

Double D and Donna both jolted.

Double D squinted looking at the ticket booth gulped.

"Oh No,"he moaned to himself.

He turned a bit pale.

"Eddward What's wrong?"Donna asked alarmed looking in his direction.

There, staring back at them, was a girl with medium length dark blue dyed hair in a red and black movie theater uniform. She looked beyond pissed at D dropped Donna's hand.

"I-Uh its you please stand right here while I go get the tickets?"

He pleaded with his anxious aquamarine eyes.

She looked at him was he trying to say?She didn't understand any of it.

"Ummm sure?"Donna replied.

She was still confused as Double D went up to retrieve their tickets for Tarzan's Live action was that girl glaring at her like that?Who was she?

"Here you go, you asshole,"She growled throwing the tickets at him.

"Enjoy the fucking show,"she said popping her gum. The girl glanced condescendingly at Donna who smiled uneasily back.

She flipped Donna off.

"Wow rude much,"Donna scoffed irritated to a bright red Double D who was silent once again.

 ** _"Me Tarzan ,You Jane?"Tarzan asked uncertain. He earnestly looked at Jane for approval._**

Double D softly looked over at Donna whose eyes were fixated on the screen.

Tarzan's earnest look reminded him a bit of his own when he got the courage to ask Donna out.

 _"S-s-so I know You start school Monday and So do I .I wondering if you would like to go out with me to see the new live action Tarzan movie with me... like on a date,"Double D asked yesterday._

 _His face was as beet red as the shirt he had on. He couldn't believed he just asked her out and said the word date!What if she thought he was moving too fast?What if she said no? Or worse,what if she was already seeing someone._

 _Double D had been careful as not to inquire about that aspect of her life. He did not want to come off as too strong or desperate._

 _It's been awhile since he's dated a new girl._

 _Donna looked up from Double D's simulation model that she had been toying hazel eyes widened in surprise._

 _"A date?"she asked slowly as if for confirmation._

 _Double D shifted from his left foot to his right foot._

 _"Yes, a it doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be!"Double D exclaimed quickly raising his hands."I know I'm not the mo-"_

 _"Okay!I would love to go on a date with you Eddward!"Donna replied beaming. She looked practically giddy._

 _Double D sighed in relief._

 _"Thank heavens,"he muttered to himself._

Now, here they were watching Tarzan together with Donna looking absolutely breathtaking in a plaid red dress.

When he went to pick her up ,He didn't even take note of her scowling only saw was the beauty radiating off of her. Double D was so stunned he could barely get a 'Hello Donna' out. He drove in complete silence fearing that if he uttered one word of stupidity he would burst the bubble of this night.

"Eddward,"Donna whispered softly breaking into his memories.

"Yes?"

She leaned in towards him and he did the same.

 _Oh my! This is going quicker than I thought._

Double D eagerly puckered his lips.

"Who was that girl?"Donna whispered in his ear.

Double D's eyes popped quickly back open in embarrassment. He must've looked like an idiot.

He looked at Donna to see her staring back at him puzzled.

Double D sighed remembering the encounter with Marie Kanker.

Double D had finally relented in high school and his freshman year of college and dated pair had been quite odd with Double D being the quiet meeker one of the two and Marie being the wilder party girl.

The relationship had been great for Double D for awhile. Marie excited him and had him try new things that he had been ultimately opposed to, but as it progressed Marie had shown her true colors.

The two broke it off about seven or eight was part of the reason why Double D seldom left the cul-de-sac and less oddly why he did not go to Cancun .

 _Too many memories...and one huge regret ._

"We used to date,"Double D said regretfully not looking at Donna.

Donna pulled away.

"Oh,"she said quietly,"I see."

"I promise you .I harbor no romantic feelings toward her. She was just being a bit...intense earlier,"Double D said trying to assure her.

Double D really liked Donna. He really was why he spared her from the other details and grabbed her hand softly.

"Donna I,"he licked his lips nervously before continuing.

"I want you to be my girlfriend,"he said to her.

Double D leaned into kiss her .

She put up her hand blocking him.

"I don't know about all that,Eddward ,"Donna replied .


	6. Back to School

"I'm so relived that this day is almost over with."

Donna walked alone from her Stats

Her first day at Xaiver University was a whirlwind for her as she hustled and bustled from class to class.

Donna was now on her way to her final class of the day, Expository Writing.

The enormous, beige building loomed in front of her earlier in the day when Donna arrived in her Ekalia's forest green Camry.

Instead of looking beautiful and a dreamlike as it did when she visited with her high school class,it now just looked like a huge labyrinth of confusion waiting to devour the freshman.

Donna decided to dress professionally on her first day. She wore a black pencil skirt,black pump with her matching black frames.A few times she had been stopped by newbies like herself .They thought that she was a professor!

 _Never Again she_ concluded mentally while her heels clicked against the sparkling hall floors. Tomorrow,she would just like a "normal college student",whatever that meant.

Donna trudged through the entrance of the Humanities hall to her designated class .She could hear the chatter of numerous students within her she will make a friend maybe -

Before she could get in the door good, she was shoved hard enough to be knocked on the floor.

The few people who sat in the class erupted into laughter.

 _Oh goodness,I knew I couldn't walk in these it was my fault.I was walking a bit slow to prevent from they just didn't see me and were in a rush._

Donna sighed,she sat up on the floor fully prepared to apologize when she fuzzily saw her.

Her foot pressed hard against her glasses that flew off when she was shoved.

It was none other than the blue-haired girl from the movie theater.

"Oh,fantastic."A breath of displeasure soon followed

"Missing something?"the girl asked feigning sweetness.

"You're kind-,"Donna is cut off by the girl stomping down hard on her glasses.

"Whoops,"She cackled.

"My foot slipped."

The girl sauntered casually away to a giggling entourage in the back.

Disheartened,Donna picked up her crushed glasses. Her Ekalia will not be happy about taking her to the optometrist or paying for new glasses.

 _Just another expense on her tab against me._

"How decidedly middle school of you,"Donna remarked after hazel eyes blazed in fury.

She stood up and dusted off her sat far right beside the window faraway from the girl.

Donna knew this had to be about Double D.

The same Double D that drove her home in awkward silence after the movie ended after he asked her that question and then tried to kiss her. The same Double D that looked absolutely embarrassed when she refused him.

Donna felt like a class A-dick.

Donna rested her chin on her shoulders and stared absentmindedly out the window beside her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Double D .She did a bit more each time she saw wanted to be didn't want this to be another mistake like with Chris Jamison by moving too fast.

Even thinking about Chris made Donna's stomach rumble in distaste.

Donna "dated"him for the first three months of her senior never did question why he only met her after school in the back seat of his truck to mess around a bit or even when he asked for pictures.

She remembered the day when one of his team mates from the basketball, Jonas,had cornered her one day while she walked casually to French.

 ** _Donna felt a tap on her shoulder._**

 ** _"Yes?"she replied with courtesy._**

 ** _She turned around calmly as her brown braids bounced a recognized the boy as Jonas was one of Chris's Associates._**

 ** _Jonas grinned impishly and whipped out his phone._**

 ** _"Ayo,I just needed some help with something. Is this you,Ma'am?"Jonas laughed and thrust the phone in Donna's face._**

 ** _Her eyes widened in horror .She was face to face with the nudes she sent Chris in Jonas's phone.A small crowd of other guys from the basketball team and a few girls gathered around to join in the chorus of laughter._**

 ** _Donna felt like she would vomit._**

 ** _"I've got to go,"Donna said inaudible barely above a quickly tried to turn away._**

 ** _Donna felt her movements become restricted as hands restrained her._**

 ** _"Nah,You ain't going anywhere. Your stuck up ass is going to stand right here and look at how much of a hoe you are."Donna froze when the other voice joined in._**

 ** _It was Chris._**

 ** _"You think that because you from that suburbs and that you talk white you better than us?Well you're not!"Chris said angrily."And I personally made sure of that,"He replied crudely and he thrust in the crowd laughed._**

 ** _Jonas smacked his hand in congratulations._**

 ** _"Boy,You wild!"_**

 ** _Donna bit her lip to keep from crying but it didn't last long._**

"Oh my heavens,I didn't now goddesses roamed on earth ,yah?"A voice laced with an accent said snapping Donna out of her thoughts.

She wrinkled her nose. A strong whiff of displeasing smelling cologne invaded her nostrils.

She turned to her right to see fuzzily with her bad vision a guy with brown skin and dark hair staring at her with a dreamy wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"Donna said wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"You are tall like the princesses of the Amazon with a face of Queen Nefertiti and body sculpted from heaven's most divine angel that I will follow to the end of the Earth,"The guy continued as he stared at Donna.

The guy seemed like a real weirdo.

 _Oh no,maybe I should have brought pepper-spray after all._

"So tell me Princess-Goddess-Angel-Queen what shall Rolf call you?"Rolf said fluttering his eyes.

"Donna,"She replied slowly as if unsure.

Rolf grinned widely and growled.

"Donna,I like that name,"he said.

Donna sighed and stared longingly at the professor was a minute late so class hadn't quite minutes seemed like a long eyes panned over to the other side of the room where Marie sat with her two made eye contact before she gave Donna the finger and said something to the others and they all gagged before making kissy faces at her and Rolf.

"Ya,it seems like we have the class's blessing."He moved her desk a bit closer to hers. Donna groaned softly before placing her head on the desk.

"Excuse me,Ma' you came here to sleep,this is the wrong class for you."

Professor Damian Weathersby's voice jolted Donna to squinted her eyes to focus better on him because of her bad frowned taking it the wrong way.

"Scowling,will NOT get you anywhere in this ,the loss of your dignity."He boomed at pointed his marker at Donna with his paled.

"B-but I Was-" He cut her off.

"Everyone look at this young lady who's BUTT is in the ,I would begin the class with the " look to your left and look to your right speech"but clearly we have already met who won't be in this class come graduation."

Donna felt like dying right then and there on the spot.

 _What is wrong with this man?!_

Beside her,Rolf cleared his voice before pounded his fist on the desk.

"How dare you disrespect the son of a sheppard's future wife?!This is unforgivable."

Rolf ripped off his shirt.

There was a collective gasp.

"Fight me,like a man."he challenged Professor Weathersby.

The class roared in laughter.A few of them had taken out their phones to record.

The professor glowered at Rolf and then at Donna who was practically sunken to the floor in her seat.

 _Why me?_

So far,moving away from home seemed like a horrible idea.

The day died down and unwound as a cool crisp imminent twilight intermingled with bits of honey dew drop remnants of the summer day seeped into a Ohio sky and signified the end of a long drawn out is the type of ending that usually satisfied Double D, but however not when he was the subject on the agenda.

Eddy was once again doubled over in laughter.

"Dude!You Did not do that,"he said listening to Double D's account of last night at the movies.

"Quiet Eddy!"Double D fumed loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

The three Edd's were reunited had returned from Cancun late Sunday night around 11:30pm. Everyone was pretty much dead tired from the trip which explains why Ed and Eddy decided to come over so late in the afternoon at 5:00pm.

Double D's face burned brightly in could not close his eyes without immediately being reminded of that disastrous date.

Double D groaned.

"Don't remind Me of how horrible it was,"

Double D continued to tinker to with Eddy's I-Phone as Ed sat beside him intently watching on the stoop.

Apparently, Ed and Eddy had a $10 bet of "Whose phone was more Tequila proof"in Cancun after they got contest did not turn out too well.

Double D yelped a bit as the phone sparked at him.

"You guys should be grateful that we're friends and that school doesn't begin for another week for us,"he muttered shaking his slightly singed glove.

"I won't have any time for shenanigans. Especially, not this is junior year for me guys!I get more focused into my major and you know how important that is."Double D lectured.

"Yeah,Yeah we hear you mom,"Eddy said rolling his eyes .He tossed a baseball up and wore his highschool baseball green T-shirt to complete the look with his eyes. Being the king of scams himself,Eddy decided there was no way in hell that he would fall for the university scam for his first two go a huge university when he could get everything cheaper in community college?Plus,the baseball team wasn't too shabby. Besides, he really didn't figure out a major for himself quiteee yet .

" This year is going to be so boring,"Ed complained .Ed decided to take a year off from big guy claimed school 'made his head scream' and he needed a break.

Ed would be working at the video store he had been working at for the last two years full-time now.

"Yes,I know Ed bu-"A car door slammed from the left of them interrupting the conversation. Double D was frozen into silence.

" Wow,That chick can't park for shit,"Eddy said looking over observing the crooked way Donna parked.

"Shut up," Double D whispered finally able to find his voice.

Eddy smirked at Ed and then Double D.

"That's your girlfriend isn't it?" Eddy teased in a sing-songy had an impish glint in his brown eyes.

"N-No," Double D said reddening.

"She's not,"

"So I guess you won't mind if we called her over then,eh?" Eddy replied.

Double D started to protest, but Eddy gave Ed a nod and Ed covered Double D's mouth.

"Hey Missssssss?" Eddy called out in Donna's direction as she was going up the stairs.

Donna tripped up a bit and almost squinted in that direction seeing three blurry figures.

"Yes?" She replied confused. Donna walked towards Double D's bumped into the air conditioning unit.

"Ouch!" Donna yelped hopping up and down walking the rest of the way.

Double D continued to make muffled protests but Ed's hand remained intact over his mouth.

Eddy cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce myself, "I'm handsomely known world-wide as the baseball God and king of money Eddy Reese and that big lump back there is my Comprade Ed Drummond."

Eddy said shaking Donna's hand.

Ed waved his free hand.

"Hi!"he said cheerfully. Donna looked at the three of them with an eyebrow slightly raised.

" Why, hello I'm Donna Madaki,"she replied.

She still looked around confused as to what was going on.

Eddy continued.

"And of course you already know Double ,my geeky friend is a bit socially awkward and the poor guy's voice is shot today, "Eddy said sadly.

Double D muffled in protest, so Ed tickled him with his other D started to laugh muffled uncontrollably.

Donna looked on puzzled.

" Yeah..."Donna trailed on nervous.

"He was wondering if you would like to go to the end of the Summer Festival with us this Friday kind of a tradition with the gang," Eddy explained.

Donna glanced at Double D who was still distracted with the tickling.

Donna was silent for a moment.

"Okay," she said finally."It sounds like it would be fun.I haven't met any others since moving her...well many that are too friendly."She said glancing over at Double D meaning then cast her eyes downwards.

"I'm sorry to cut this ,my Grandmother is expecting me to cook ,Eddy,Ed,and ..Eddward.I will see you soon."She quickly waved and stumbled her way to the porch.

Double D was silent now thinking frantically.

 _I hope this will not prove to be a disaster!_


End file.
